


The smell of your skin lingers on me now.

by weedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, savage - Freeform, savage!harry, wild!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlarry/pseuds/weedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mum has a new pet. It even has a cute name. Harry. Like the prince, or the wizard. </p><p>Or : AU where Louis is a completly normal boy who says fuck a lot and his mum takes care of a wild child who smiles a lot and happens to love Louis a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of your skin lingers on me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! This is my first english work, I am sorry if it's shitty (English is like my fourth language). Inspired by Harry being a weirdo and the feral child cases.

 

Really, Louis’ mom couldn’t get any crazier. For god’s sake, she was a therapist, she should be rational and able to make reasonable decisions, and bringing Harry home wasn’t really what you could describe as reasonable.

Actually his name was 045, because he was the forty fifth known case of what scientists like to call “feral child”. Long story short. Harry was some kind of a modern Mowgli or Tarzan. The local authorities found him in the street, casually sleeping, a few days after the forest surrounding the city half burnt. At first, everybody thought it was some kind of undiscovered wild animal. By everybody, I mean the scientists in charge of his case.

Louis’ mum was informed about his case, and decided to take care of him. She said, for her defense, that he’ll be dropping in a coma soon because of all the tranquilizers they give him every time he got a little aggressive.

Him being aggressive was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Louis refused 045 living with them, because, after the death of his father, he was the man of the house, and he couldn’t tolerate the presence of this wild specimen that maybe could put his mum’s life in danger.

Unfortunately, Louis’ mum’s head was as hard as a rock. She was determined to make 045 a normal human being, because after all, that’s what he was, a human being, she repeated.

Louis is still not approving her decision, two years later. He stayed with 045 a few days, avoiding him and trying his best not to come into contact with him, because, really, God only knows what diseases his body was carrying.

Actually, Louis couldn’t remember what 045 looked like. He stayed two years in France to study and he really missed his mum. When he talked to her on the phone sometimes, he would always hear 045 yell and shout random incomprehensible stuff. Their last conversation was the one that made Louis question his mum’s sanity.

\- Yeah, take care of you and don’t let your pet kill you in your sleep, he said, while packing his bags (so it was on speakers)

\- Actually, he’s not my pet, and I named Harry.

Niall just started giggling until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Zayn, even though he was as high as the motherfucking Empire state, heard Niall saying : Just like the wizard, and found it extremely funny. Louis sighed. Zayn added :

\- Or just like the future king ! (Zayn always had a crush on Elizabeth’s grandchild, and believed that one day, Harry would become king, and Zayn, his queen (?))

\- I don’t know if you watch the news, Zayn, but Harry has very poor chances on becoming a king someday, commented Louis’ mum that was still on the line.

\- Whatever, okay, goodbye mum.

And, now, they were going to speak face to face. He missed her a lot. He didn’t even get the chance to blink two times, she was hysterically shouting his name in the airport. He ran toward her, with a bright smile and teary eyes, and they hug for what seemed to be twenty minutes.

\- Mum, you’re kinda strangling me, right now.

After wiping her tears, she pouted his cheeks and just gave him the cliché speech about how much he grew up and changed and became a man and looked thirty instead of twenty. He even grew a beard.

The ride back home is full of surprises. His hometown was modified, their old neighbors moved, and there’s this fit athletic bloke running while listening to music. He’s definitely cute. Louis even forgot for a while that there’s some random stranger, half man, half wild savage animal wandering around his house.

His mum was so excited to show him Harry’s progression. She said he could stand up and walk straight, even though he was still clumsy and a little pigeon-toed. He was definitely improving, and he looks more “human”, according to Johannah, Louis’ mum. Louis felt a little irritated, either his mum looked like a horny cougar talking about Harry, or a loving mum, and well it made Louis feel jealous. (the second one, of course)

Instead, he just talked to his mum about Toulouse, and how beautiful it was.

Louis prepared himself for this moment. Once his mum opened the door, he could hear quick steps approaching and some porcelain crockery breaking. In a heartbeat, he felt a foreign wet feeling on his cheek.

This fucking primitive creature just decided to lick his whole fucking face, and wrap his arms around him. Louis was done, and it was only the start of his holidays.

\- Harry, what did we say ? no licking.

As if he could understand her, sighed Louis, when he could set himself free from this weird dude’s arms (and tongue). Louis cleared his throat while Harry smiled at him. He wanted to erase the saliva on his face, so badly, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. It would be rude.

 

*

 

Actually, Harry did really improve, physically as well. He wasn’t the hairy scary man anymore, he looked really young, and really happy. He was just happy to be alive, to have a shelter and something to eat. He gained some weight, and some muscles as well, and did stand up, his back wasn’t really upright, but it was still straighter than Louis. His hair was naturally smooth and wavy, his skin was a little tanned, his eyes were maybe brighter than Louis’ future (since he had failed this year, which he forgot to mention to his mom), and he has a very cute smile that doesn’t seem to fade.

Louis kept his distances during the first days. He would just observe Harry a little before locking himself in his old room and chatting with Niall (and sometimes wanking while watching gay porn). He stayed away from Harry, just to make sure the boy didn’t have cooties.

A week after, he brought himself to assist to one of Harry’s lessons with his mum. It was cute, really. How Harry would get upset when he couldn’t remember some letter, because he was still learning to read the ABC, or happy when he could pronounce some sound, and Johannah would stroke his soft hair, and he would just smile childishly.

Louis didn’t spend much time home. He met again his old friends, and also the fit bloke, whose name was Liam. Actually, they fucked a few times. Okay, not a few, they fucked a lot. He even told him about Harry, and Liam just laughed and told him it was crazy.

And it really was. Some days, Harry would just be angry for no reason, and would refuse to shower and put his clothes on, and just steals some raw meat from the fridge or decides to become a wild hunter again (he actually tried to hunt the neighbor’s cat, but failed).

Well, this Saturday was one of these days. Louis was casually watching TV, when he heard Harry shouting and his mum shouting back. Johannah was trying, she really was trying to help Harry become a decent human being, but sometimes, it was just hard, and he just comes back to being his primitive self, and it was exasperating.

This day, she gave up and just started crying when Harry refused to eat correctly. Louis decided it would be wise to talk to her and comfort her a little, because even if she thought she was failing, she really did an amazing work. Maybe Harry acted like a kitten, scratching the walls and the sofa, licking things he liked, sleeping a lot, or sometimes, like a mad bear, shouting and breaking things, but he was better than ever, and he was closer to being human than being animal.

But maybe not this day. This day, he was really angry, and when Louis wanted to talk to his mum, he just bit him. He simply bit Louis’ armpit before running away.

Louis was fucking angry. He followed Harry to his room, yelling after him, and Harry tried to remember how to lock the door after him, but failed. And Louis entered his room. Pointing a finger to the younger, now frightened, boy (that probably wouldn’t comprehend what Louis was saying), Louis started scolding him :

\- Look at me, you fucking twat, I swear, if you ever do this again, I will fucking burry you alive in the garden, oh god, what am I even doing trying to talk to you, it’s like talking to the fucking wall, I think even the wall would have answered me ages ago, fuck this shit, I’m out of here.

When Louis returned home, freshly fucked and a little tipsy, he found his mum on the phone. She was overly excited over something. When she hung up, she hurried to Louis.

\- H-He cried, he fucking cried, Lou !

Why was she so happy because this fucking cunt cried ? He just heightened his eyebrows and shrugged while drinking a cup of water.

\- Y-You don’t understand Louis, h-he doesn’t cry, he never did, when he smiled for the first time, I almost shocked, but-but I never thought he would cry, this is fucking fantastic.

He somehow wanted to correct his mum’s words’ choice, but he gave up. He clearly couldn’t understand that the fact that Harry cried was an achievement, and he wasn’t happy. On the contrary, he felt bad. Maybe his words hurt him, but it was silly, Harry was maybe half deaf, and doesn’t understand English. Then maybe he didn’t appreciate Louis shouting at him.

He looked at his bruised armpit before reminding himself that Harry fucking earned it, he was the one that bit him. He had to consider himself lucky, because Louis didn’t bite him back. (He really wanted to do it, but then again, he was afraid to catch some unknown disease).

 

*

 

Harry’s story was odd. It was just missing so many pieces. Actually, they had no idea if he was actually English or from some other country. Johannah said he had bruises when they first found him, which was normal because he lived in a fucking forest alone, he also had this cute birth mark near his wrist (and also a bellybutton, so he was not some sort of a humanoid –Louis thought of Kyle XY but then reminded himself that Kyle was smart and that Harry couldn’t even remember how to “humanly” piss, so yeah, Harry wasn’t Kyle XY (well, yeah Kyle didn't know how to piss at first but he fucking learned)). Sometimes, Louis would feel sorry for Harry, because the obvious thing was that his family abandoned him and that was cruel, because they could have done it in an orphanage, that would be less brutal than throwing him in the woods. So, yeah, even if Harry had the temper of a four years old, Louis still felt sympathetic towards him, you couldn’t blame him, for being angry sometimes (and biting random people).

So whenever Louis reminded himself of Harry’s blurred past, he felt guilty. He tried to explain Harry’s wet eyelids and glossy eyes, but he couldn’t. The kid cried right after Louis yelled at him. And for that, he felt bad.

So one day (four weeks after he arrived, it was a sunny Saturday), he just decided to take care of Harry, in a proper way. While his mum was out grocery shopping, he woke him. Harry didn’t enjoy sleeping on his bed, so he usually passes on the carpet. He was curled into a fetal position, and he looked so sleepy and pretty. If Harry wasn’t some sort of a caveman, Louis would really go for him. Because, physically, he wasn’t that bad.

He patted his soft cheeks, and after calling his name a few times, Harry lazily opened his eyes. He was happy to see Louis, it was the “I love you so much I will lick your whole face” happy, and Louis was getting used to the younger boy’s saliva on his visage. And Harry didn’t hide his affection for the elder boy. He really appreciated when Louis would come back home, or would eat supper with them, he acted correctly, and just smiled at Louis. At first, he thought it was creepy, but Harry was just one of these massive dogs that really loved their owners.

There is this thing that was awkward with Harry. His random boners, and him having dirty boxers because he would have had a wet dream at night. It was kind of embarrassing, really. And this night, he definitely had some hot dream about him shagging Louis’ giant teddybear (because he always had his horny moments where he would just stick his crotch to the stuffed animal’s lower region, and it made Louis uncomfortable). So he woke up hard and happy. Yeah.

Louis just dragged him to the bathroom. He helped him first to clean his teeth (that were very clean, because he used to eat raw meat), then filled the bath with water and some weird cream that made a lot of bubbles. And he couldn’t stop giggling, because Harry would always follow the bubbles, and when he would catch one, it just would burst, and he got frustrated. That was adorable to watch.

Louis was smiling fondly at this little cute half human half rainbow and happiness in front of him. Louis washed cautiously his soft curls, and checked him out shamelessly while helping him dry himself. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the view.

\- Oh god, I could be accused of zoophilia, he reminded himself. Or maybe not, but still. He has a cute flat little butt, though. 

After carefully brushing his hair and rolling it under a towel, so that Harry wouldn't catch a cold, he led him to the kitchen. There, he cut fruit cubes for him and gave him a bowl full of milk and cereals, just like would do any loving mum, or loving boyfriend. He spent the day hanging out with Harry, wondering what he could do with that beautiful mouth of his, besides eating and yelling. 

Basically, since that day, Louis just started to develop some kind of weird fantasy about wanting to fuck Harry against a wall. And he was ashamed, because it was so wrong, he couldn’t keep on touching himself while thinking of him, or trying to imagine it was Harry’s face instead of Liam’s, it was odd, and very wrong. It’s just like fantasizing about your guinea pig or poodle or some pet. Of course, he wasn’t degrading Harry when he called him a pet, but he can’t keep refusing to see that Harry is a domesticated beast, that couldn’t understand English or any other language, nor talk (nor moan Louis’ name while he’s wrecking him, and no, Louis isn’t thinking of that).

So days went along, and Louis kept helping Harry bathing and sometimes eating, so he could just be next to him. And Harry couldn’t be any happier, in fact, he never had anymore of his angry moments, it was just fluffy rainbows and joy everywhere.

 

*

 

\- WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK LOUIS ? Shouted Zayn way too loudly.

\- Calm your tits Zayn, it was nothing but a kiss. Nothing. I just kissed him for what ? Three seconds, maybe less.

So yeah, Louis kissed Harry when no one was paying attention. He just couldn't help himself, Johannah gave Harry a pen and a paper, told her son to look after him, and he couldn't resist all this adorebleness. Harry was supposed to draw whatever was going through his mind, and Louis was supposed to help him hold a pen correctly. But Louis' brain went wild. FUCK THIS SHIT, shouted Louis' brain before making Louis' hand muscles move towards the cute little (actually he was anything but litlle, but he was cute, therefore, he was little, it's louis' brain who had decided it) younger lad's face before holding it gently, and brushing away the dried milk near Harry's lips with his own. It was weird, amazing, foreign, exquisite, beautiful. 

Harry didn't fucking understand what was going on, and Louis' brain kind of blacked out after making him release his grip. Louis couldn't understand either. He just rushed to his room and called Niall, and ended up talking to Zayn.

\- Just don't catch some self-neglect resulting germ or something.

\- Said the boy who changes his boxers three times a month.

\- This is not about me and my not-so-healthy lifestyle, it's about you wanting to shag some unknown savage dude, Hold on, it's worse, you want to kiss him. Honestly Louis, what do you want more ? Bending him on the kitchen counter and fucking him senseless, or just, make out, or something cheesy like that.

\- I want to hold his hand.

Zayn immediatly hung up.

 

*

 

Maybe he forgot I abused his mouth, it's not like I abused it, I can tell it was an accident, it wasn't even a proper kiss, I just touched his soft full rosy sweet lips, it's nothing, it's a friendship kiss, it's normal, I kissed Niall once, yeah, he's still my buddy, fuck, I am so dumb, how can he even figure out what is kissing, he can't even remember the ABC, and he can't tell anyone, not like it's something you need to tell someone about, because it is really normal.

That's what was going on on Louis' brain right now. He blamed his hormones, and his careless brain, and everything around him, except himself. After avoiding Harry for the entire day and shagging Liam in some cheap bar's restroom, he was clearly tired. He just wanted to fall asleep, and maybe think about kissing Harry a little, but that was just a detail. So he just did what he wanted to do, his head resting on his fluffy pillow, he pictured himself slowly making out with Harry, snowflakes falling around, Harry's nose and cheeks flushed, breathing in a low and deep voice that he loved Louis unconditionnaly.

Louis was ashamed of himself.

Meanwhile, Harry was lost. He didn't see Louis the whole day, and it was driving him crazy. He stayed calm for the rest of the day, staring blankly at the white sheet in front of him and the weird transparent tube that made cool blue stains on the white fabric (and the table), not especially grasping what he was supposed to do. he felt abandoned, and that wasn't a new feeling for him.

He didn't want to eat the beans on the plate in front of him, nor the marshmallows that Johannah handed him to make him smile a little. He waited for Louis, in front of the door, laying on the garden's lawn, til his sleep time came. However, even if he was sleepy and exhausted (from staring to the pen and the piece of paper the whole fucking day), he refused to shut his eyelids.

He heard footsteps, and Louis' tiny voice (yeah, he wasn't deaf, only half mute), he even smelled Louis' scent, and he couldn't be more glad. He knew something was wrong, the fact that Louis' mouth brushed against his felt great, so it couldn't be wrong, maybe it was something else.

Anyway, he walked to the older boy's room, and tried to open the door. MAY ALL THE DOORKNOBS BE DAMNED. This shit was too complicated for Harry's simple mind. Why do people need doors and locks anyway ? He remained steady when the handle turned by itself. His eyes lit up when he saw a drowsy cute and confused Louis yawn. Harry grinned and threw his heavy self at the tiny boy. And both of the falling to them ground wasn't planned, at all.

Harry repeated the same exact motion Louis tried a few hours ago. He kissed Louis (without knowing it was actually kissing, because how would he know it was kissing ? He doesn't even know what a pen is, do you expect him to know what kissing is ?), if we could call it a kiss, because he casually glued both of their lips, and that was it. But it's not like Louis minded this, not at all.

 

*

 

Louis supposed it was a dry dream (when he dreams about fucking Harry, it's a wet dream, when it's about kissing him, it's a dry one), but it was not. Or maybe he died in his sleep and he was already in heaven, curled up against a warm foreign body, both of them cuddling, on top of Louis' carpet. When his phone started ringing and he saw Niall's name showing, he knew he was still alive, without a doubt. (technically, he can't picture Niall in heaven, nor himself)

He didn't want to answer, he wanted to enjoy every single thousandth of a second. Because, FUCK, he was sharing his carpet with Harry, and the boy was snoring a little, and his whole face was reddish, and he looked like a cherub that belonged in some fancy church's decoration.

And of course, because Louis' life was shitty, something gotta break this moment. His mum. No, she didn't break to the room, she did worse, she got the DNA results, and they found some chick in Cheshire that had some scientific accurance shit with some weird shitty molecules in Harry's cells and that was fucked up. Of course, when Johannah told Louis while Harry was still asleep, he acted happy, and all, but something broke on the inside.

Nearly two months spent with Harry, and he managed to grow this affection towards the green eyed lad.

\- There could be some error or something like that, but I hope it's his family, the boy deserves a family.

\- We are his family, slowly said Louis while drinking a cup of tea.

\- Real family Louis.

Louis wanted to yell at his mum. This chick was anything but family to Hary, she deserted him, he fucking survived god knows how many years alone in the woods, living like some wolf or fox, and battling to protect his life, and family was more than genes accurance, it was about caring and loving. And Louis and Johannah did care about Harry, and love him. This woman doesn't.

Life went on, and Louis soon forgot about Harry's potential mum or sister or whatever. He spent hours helping Harry's talking and was doing quite well. It was all psychological, explained Johannah, it was because Harry felt more comfortable with Louis, that he ameliorated himself.

By the end of July, he could pronounce Louis' name without stuttering. It was his first word, and Louis was so proud, he recorded it on his phone and sent it to the lads in Toulouse and their reply was :

\- wtf dis dude looks like a fecking model fuck me (it was niall's answer on facebook)

He also learned saying Hally (the R was way too hard for him), Jay (Johannah was too complicated), milk and fuck. Because fuck was a word Louis used a lot. So Harry used it. Louis ate ice cream, so started doing Harry. Louis watched movies and laughed, Harry watched movies with him and laughed (even though he wasn't sure why he was laughing). Maybe Harry was only copying Louis' actions, but it was okay. Harry even went grocery shopping with Louis once. And then he felt something new : jealousy, when some handsome guy talked to Louis and patted Harry's hair. He chatted a lot with Louis. 

He wanted to bite him so bad, but knew Louis would be upset, so he didn't. Instead he grabbed an apple and ate it. At least he bit something without harming anybody. He promised hiself to pee on Louis sometime, because Louis was his fucking territorry and no one was allowed. 

What Harry enjoyed the most was this weird tongues sucking with lips against each other thing. It was his favorite thing to do with Louis.

 

*

 

They kept sleeping together in either Louis or Harry's room. Harry had nightmares and Louis felt bad. So he hugged him tight and made him feel strong again, and Harry couldn't ask for more. 

They also got touchy. Louis did the first move and promised himself that he would stop if Harry didn't like it. His hand carefully slipped under the younger boy's shirt, shyly poking on his torso, and because Harry always followed Louis, he did the same. And it slowly turned to a hot make-out session, with both of them half hard, half naked, passionately kissing. Louis did feel guilty, indeed. He felt like some of those filthy pedophiles that used children's innocence to satistfy themselves. And that was exactly what he was doing, using Harry's innocence to satisfy himself. But fuck, it felt so good to touch Harry this way. There was always this familiar heat on Harry's skin, and this flowery fresh scent that his nostrils enjoyed quite a lot. 

Louis couldn't get enough of Harry. He started worrying when he figured that he was more afraid to fall for Harry than he was afraid to be ill because of all the kissing thing, he wasn't sure if Harry wasn't carrying any sort of deadly illness.

 

*

 

\- You expecting someone, mum ? said Louis when he heard a knock on the door.

His mum didn't answer. He soon left Harry's side to open the door, meeting green glossy eyes. He knew it. He tried to convince himself the chick wouldn't want anything to do with Harry, but he knew deep down inside of him that one day she would come and end these rosy days they spent together.

He simply closed the door, without talking, without inviting the chick. He felt sore. Everything turned out so wrong. His whole body started aching. He catched Harry's attention when he ran up the stairs to reach his bedroom and cry in the corner.

\- Louis, Louis, Louis, was all the words Harry pronounced, before standing up to open the door himself.

The stranger hugged him and started crying when she saw him. He felt weird but didn't do anything. Jay was in the kitchen, she knew Judy was coming but couldn't tell Louis. It was obvious that there was something going on between themm, but she never said anything. Louis would be sad, she knew it, but she couldn't guess it would be that bad. 

 

*

 

Louis fucking went back to fucking France two days after fucking Judy met Harry. Judy was Harry's mum, she was too sweet, too loving, too caring, and told them Harry's story, and it wasn't what Louis wanted. He wanted her to be a heartless woman, that will leave Harry again, so he could stay with Louis, and it was selfish. Harry deserved a mum, a real one. And Louis didn't want Harry leaving to fucking Cheshire.

And because he was a coward, and refused to admit that Harry may be loving Judy more than him, he left. Jay was sad, but she soon accepted it. Louis did not. He thought to himself that Harry would forget him. Or should he say Andy. Because, yeah, it was actually Harry's name. Andy, what a fucking stupid name. Andy wasn't cute, Harry was. And Harry was Harry, and not Andy, and Fuck that doesn't even make sense. 

\- He was in kindergarten, they organized a trip, he was four and he simply went missing, I waited for so long, searched everywhere I could, and three years later, I assumed he was dead. It's a miracle, really, thank you Johannah, and Louis, for taking care of him, Louis remembered Judy saying.

And his story was so dumb and not what Louis imagined, and Judy was so sincere, and Louis was so egoistic. This whole thing broke his unbreakable heart. Louis never cried for anyone, he would sometimes miss one of his numerous boyfriends or fuck buddies, but that was all. Harry wasn't his fuck buddy, nor his boyfriend and he felt so numb and lost without that stupid face laughing at stupid things. 

When he knocked on his flat's door, Niall was the one to answer. The irish bloke started rambling before talking about Harry.

\- Can we forget about him ? quietly asked Louis before shuting his heavy eyelids.

He tried to erase Harry's memory with crying and some alcohol and even studying. Yes, studying. He read books and attended courses in his university just so won't think of Harry. Hell, he dated every french cute boy he met, and sometimes, while he was peacefully sleeping, a silly laugh would echoe in his mind and he would find himself back to square one : thinking of Harry. Everyone stopped talking about him, even Johannah who was still visiting him back in Cheshire, because Louis wanted them to stop talking about Harry. It was a torture. Everything reminded him of Harry, even the silliest thing. He would try some new restaurant and say to himself : Harry would hate this meal. He would wear sweatpants and remember Harry's old grey sweatpants he always wore. He would tell a joke to Zayn who doesn't even care about Louis and his bad puns, and he xould think : Harry doesn't even understand english, but he would have laughed. 

But everyone moves on, eventually or at least, try to move on.

Even if Harry improved, and started working with a personal tutor who helped him writing and reading and calculating, he knew something was missing, but ignored what was this thing. He didn't notice Louis' absence because it was quickly filled with his mum's and his new family's presence. He remembered Johannah, of course, but his brain was a little damaged and Louis just faded, until Jay decided to show him a video.

It was him, younger, and he was overly excited, saying "Louis" over and over again with a northern accent. A light laughter could be heard, and it was soft and delicate, just like some kind of feather. It reminded him of the tiny boy with the large smile and the feathery chocolate hair, the one that used to feed him chocolate ice cream and read him stories sometimes, the boy with the dreamy blue eyes that Harry used to dream of lately. It wasn't his imagination, Louis was real and he knew it. He somehow remembered how Louis disappeared without saying goodbye, and didn't know if he should be angry at Louis for leaving him, or at himself for leaving Louis and forgetting about him. 

Goosebumps covered his skin when he remembered the feeling he used to get when Louis' lips touched his, when he curled up against the other lad's body and felt like he was finally safe and that nothing would ever hurt him.

And when Louis finally though he would survive, a year and a half since he last saw Harry's angelic face, he received a letter that cancelled everything he ever did to fet rid of Harry's souvenir. The letter was from England, Cheshire. He opened it, with shaky hands. The writing was oversized and by seeing it, you would say it belonged to a first grade student, because it was a shitty writing. A single tear rolled down his cheek, when he read it. It simply said :

_Dear Louis, come back, I love you. I miss you._

So Louis just left fucking Toulouse and came back to fucking England, especially fucking Cheshire and asked his mum to give him Harry's fucking adress and fucking Harry opened the door for him, and he grew fucking taller, and got fucking tanner, and fucking hotter and talked more, and fucking stuttered, and fucking improved, and Louis was fucking proud and he was fucking crying like a fucking baby, and they fucking kissed like they haven't seen each other for a fucking century. 

\- I fucking love you, breathed Louis when they finally broke the kiss. 


End file.
